


A Winter's Ball

by WhatsYourNameMan



Series: I Got Y'All Knuckleheads [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foster dad Herc, M/M, Relationship Advice, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourNameMan/pseuds/WhatsYourNameMan
Summary: Aaron and Alex bond over Alex's latest crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but it's cute. 
> 
> This takes place about a year after Herc and Aaron get married, in that awkward transition phase where the boys are starting to call them Dad but switch back and forth between that and their actual names.

"Hey Aaron, can I talk to you?" 

Aaron looked up from the papers he was grading. Alex was standing tentatively in the entrance to the kitchen, fidgeting with the pen in his hand. Aaron felt a rush of excitement. Alex wanted to talk to _him_? 

"Sure, always." Aaron cleared off the seat next to him and gestured for Alex to sit down. "What's up?" 

Alex climbed into the seat and began bouncing his pen anxiously against the breakfast bar, a habit Aaron had learned to ignore during his time as Alex's teacher. "There's this girl I like..."

"Maybe I better go get your dad." Herc was far better at handling their kids' relationships than Aaron. 

"No!" Alex said, his face flushing a deep red. He rushed to explain himself. "Herc makes way too big a deal out of this stuff. You're my dad too. Plus, Herc hasn't dated a girl since high school. You used to date Ms. Bartow, right? And you know this girl so maybe you can help me—"

"Okay, okay," Aaron chuckled, cutting the boy off. "Who is it?" 

Alex hesitated. "Eliza Schuyler." 

"Oh wow." Aaron knew Eliza well. She was one of his favorite students. She was a kind, intelligent girl and he had no doubt that she'd be perfect for Alexander. The only problem was almost every other student in the school had their eyes on her as well. 

"I know," Alex groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "She'd never go out with me. But she's beautiful and smart and funny and she makes me feel so... so helpless." 

Aaron grinned. _Ah, young love._ "Why don't you ask her to the Winter's Ball?" he suggested. 

"She's already been asked to the Winter's Ball. By everyone." 

"And she's said no to everyone right?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe she's just waiting for the right person to ask."

Alex snorted. "Like that person would be me."

"Hey, it never hurts to try." Aaron clapped Alex on the shoulder. "You should ask her tomorrow." 

"You really think so?" 

Aaron nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "I do. I think you're the one she's been waiting for." 

Alex gave a shy smile and hugged Aaron. "Thanks Dad." 

Aaron tried to hide the way he beamed as he hugged Alex back. He couldn't help how happy he got whenever one of the boys called him Dad, especially Alex. While Laf had taken to it quickly and John followed closely behind, Alex was still wary of using the word. It made his heart swell to know that Alex viewed him as a father. It was all he wanted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad! Dad!" Alex burst into Aaron's classroom at the end of the last period of the day. There were still some students in there, and they all looked startled by the small ball of energy. "She said yes! Eliza said yes!" 

"That's great Al— _oof!_ " Aaron had the breath knocked out of him as Alex barreled into him, crushing him in a tight hug. 

"Thank you so much! I can't believe she said yes!" 

Aaron laughed. "Congratulations." 

"I gotta go tell Herc," Alex said, pulling away and running his hands through his hair. "And Laf and John. Oh my god, I got a date with Eliza Schuyler!" 

As Alex ran off to find his brothers, one of Aaron's students came up to hand in the test he had been working on. He quirked an eyebrow. 

"That's your kid?" he asked. 

"One of three," Aaron said with pride in his voice. 

"I'm sorry." 

Aaron chuckled and picked up his phone to text his husband. 

_I think you're going to have to make Alex a new suit._


End file.
